Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution
''Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution ''is a Jurassic Park fan film and the second installment in the Jurassic Shark Film Series. It is the sequel to the 2012 film Jurassic Shark and Scott's main project of 2013. Directed, written and edited by Scott Pincus, the film stars Jon Meunier, Russell Parkinson, Will Meunier, Gabe Sagherian, Ben Meunier, Nick Stretch and Jacob Doerr. Set two years after the the first shark hunt, Chase Landon focuses on developing an organization known as the Shark Hunters. Although this idea comes to fruition, the group faces various conflicts that eventually build up to be a new, giant threat. After the success of Jurassic Shark in 2012, Scott confirmed that a sequel was in the works, with Jon, Ben, Will, Nick and Jacob set to return, while Russell and Gabe join the cast. Filming began in March and concluded in November. The film began airing on YouTube on July 19, 2013 and finished airing on December 18. It was also Scott's primary project of that year. A third and final film, Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution, aired from 2015 to 2016. Russell and Gabe took on leading roles in the film, while Jon, Will and Ben return to cameo. Plot Two years after the first film, a corrupt InGen employee creates and releases the newly-built Hammerhead, Bull and Crocodile sharks as a means of revenge on Chase Landon (Jon Meunier) and his followers: Eddie Jackson (Will Meunier), Nate Williams (Nick Stretch) and Billy Trenton (Jacob Doerr). Learning of this, Chase and Eddie attack the Bull Shark, but have to retreat. Chase holds a meeting with Eddie, Nate and Billy on the shark's return. Billy believes that they want revenge, and leaves after telling Chase to watch his back. Later, the same employee that released the sharks arrives at Stonegate, and Billy hunts for the Bull Shark. After getting involved in a brawl with the Bull Shark and retreating, the employee confronts and seemingly kills Billy. Chase and Eddie fight the Bull Shark once again, this time in the reservoir, but retreat once more. Realizing they're outmatched, Chase decides that he'll create an organization known as the Shark Hunters. Chase gains help from Quinn Freeman (Russell Parkinson), who organizes and creates t-shirts for the group, in addition to finding more members. Among them are Russell Griffin (Russell Parkinson), his friend Gabe Reynolds (Gabe Sagherian), and new members Carter Phillips (Jon Meunier), Jimmy Clark (Will Meunier), and Brett Nelson (Nick Stretch). Russell arms himself and Gabe with firearms, which Chase opposes. The two head off into the walking trail and battle the Hammerhead before falling back. For the next six weeks, the hunters try killing the sharks, with Russell ultimately deciding to put them in an "exhibit" he created. After the exhibit is completed, the corrupt employee releases the sharks and they begin wreaking havoc. The Shark Hunters ready for battle as the Hammerhead kills a civilian, before attacking Chase and his allies outside his house. After Carter is killed, Dan Bruines (Ben Meunier) returns, having survived the first film and recovered from his ordeal. In the meantime, Gabe decapitates the Crocodile Shark, while the Bull Shark bites off Quinn's arm. The corrupt employee captures Quinn and gives him anesthetics; in his delirious state, Quinn is encouraged to turn against his friends for abandoning him. encourages Quinn to turn against his friends for abandoning him. While attempting to hold up Chase, Quinn is shot and killed by Russell, while the Hammerhead also kills Eddie and Brett. Chase, Dan, and Russell meet with Jimmy and Gabe, and they head to Chase's swingset to stage a final attack against the Hammerhead Shark. During the battle, Chase climbs into the Hammerhead's body to disable it, but this plan fails. Russell and Gabe pin the shark against the swingset and carve out its brain, destroying it. Chase emerges from the shark, unscathed. Believing that the situation is out of their hands, Russell calls the police, who later take away the Hammerhead's remains. Gabe decides to quit the Shark Hunters, convincing Russell to do so as well. However, he admits that he feels something bad is still bound to happen. Gabe walks down the sidewalk, having abandoned his Shark Hunters shirt, as he and his friends face an uncertain future. In a scene prior to the credits, the InGen employee, now revealed to be Simon, calls another corrupt employee, Marcus Callum, on the phone. He reveals his plan to annihilate the Shark Hunters and rebuild their forces to bring about "The Revolution". Characters Shark Hunters *Jon Meunier as Chase Landon, the film's main protagonist alongside Russell Griffin. He is the founder and leader of the Shark Hunters, with assistance from Russell. Chase was responsible for killing the original shark in the first film, and is among the few characters to return in the sequel. He survives the "Retribution Incident." *Russell Parkinson as Russell Griffin, a new character who is the film's main protagonist alongside Chase Landon. Russell is the weapons specialist in the film. Him and Gabe are the oldest characters as well. He survives the "Retribution Incident." *Will Meunier as Eddie Jackson, a new character who is Chase's right-hand man during the Shark Hunters' missions. Eddie is a tough person who is ready to go into action at any time. He is also partnered with Carter when he is tasked with training him to join the Shark Hunters. He is killed by the Hammerhead Shark during the "Retribution Incident." *Gabe Sagherian as Gabe Reynolds, a new character who is Russell's best friend. Gabe is Russell's partner in the film, providing backup to him whenever necessary. Him and Russell are the oldest characters. He survives the "Retribution Incident." *Ben Meunier as Dan Bruines, a returning character who was thought to have been killed in the first film, although he survived his ordeal with the shark. He survives the "Retribution Incident." *Nick Stretch as Nate Williams, a returning character from the first film whose survival at the end of the original hunt was unclear. Nate has aided Chase in hunting the sharks since then. Although Nate survives, he did not participate in the events of the "Retribution Incident." *Jon Meunier as Carter Phillips, a new character who is eager to join the Shark Hunters, and is partners with Eddie. Carter is killed by the Hammerhead Shark during the "Retribution Incident." *Nick Stretch as Brett Nelson, a new character who is partners with Jimmy. Brett is killed by the Hammerhead Shark during the "Retribution Incident." *Will Meunier as Jimmy Clark, a new character who is partners with Brett and Chase. He survives the "Retribution Incident." *Russell Parkinson as Quinn Freeman, a new character who Chase asks to assist him in turning the Shark Hunters into a more experienced organization. He is killed by Russell when he holds Chase and Dan hostage after they didn't assist him when he was getting attacked by the Bull Shark. Quinn serves in the Shark Hunters as its promotor, and is not there for combat purposes. Other *Jacob Doerr as Billy Trenton, a returning character from the first film. Billy recovered from his arm injury from the first film, and has been aiding Chase in hunting the sharks since then. He was presumingly killed by an InGen employee at the beginning of the film, but he survives the ordeal and is set to return in Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution. *Scott Pincus as Simon, a corrupt InGen employee who releases the sharks. His face is not fully-seen until the end of the film. He will act as the main human antagonist in the third film. *Tristan Braun as Max Anderson, a new character who makes a brief appearence. Tristan was originally set to play the same character two years earlier in Island of Doom: Jurassic Park. The character was removed from the film, but later added into Jurassic Shark II. He is killed by the Hammerhead Shark during the "Retribution Incident." Production Pre-Production The film was confirmed on September 22, 2012, shortly after the completion of the first film. Little information was released at first, but it was eventually revealed that Drake Matthews would not be returning to the film, while Jon Meunier was confirmed to be returning as Chase Landon; he was the first person confirmed for the film. On October 12, it was revealed that the film would feature three sharks: a Hammerhead Shark, Bull Shark, and a Crocodile Shark. Near the end of November, Jacob Doerr was confirmed to return as Billy Trenton. Construction of the sharks began in December. Filming/Production Issues On March 9, 2013, it was confirmed that construction of all three sharks was complete. On March 18, Scott announced that Farzad Hosseini would write music for the film. Filming officially began on March 22. It continued on through the rest of March and into April, before coming to a sudden stop, with Jon and Will Meunier inexplicably refusing to shoot any scenes. None of the movie was filmed in May 2013 because of this issue, which was the primary factor for the film's delay from its June 8 release date. Afterwards, a series of shooting problems continued to arise. Russell Parkinson and Gabe Sagherian officially began shooting their first scenes in early-June, and the film's official trailer was released on June 11. Despite filming moving forward yet again, production involving the other actors was immobilized. There were various disagreements with filming the movie, which primarily came from Jon and Will. This resulted in shooting over the summer being forced to a halt. The second and third trailers were released on July 7 and 13, respectively. On July 14, the film was confirmed to have a release date set for July 19. During July, Russell and Gabe filmed about two major action sequences involving the Hammerhead Shark, although the scenes were refilmed because the Hammerhead Shark was falling apart, which made the scenes "very rushed and messy," as Scott said. Soon after, the crew attempted filming the scene involving Carter Phillips' death. However, the Hammerhead began falling apart again. This lead to the Hammerhead being written out of many scenes. Still keen on using the Hammerhead Shark, Scott completely redesigned it, this time making the boddy thinner and attaching a rebar to the bottom of it to keep it from collapsing (the rebar is visible during several parts of the movie). The first scene filmed with the redesigned Hammerhead was Carter's death, and it worked extremely well. The first four parts aired on YouTube up to July 28. Barely any filming occured in July, except with Russell and Gabe, who continued shooting their scenes until completing them on September 13 (which was the day Part 5 was finally released). Prior to this, filming was forced to continue on into the school year, which Scott wasn't pleased with doing. Jon, Will, Nick Stretch and Ben Meunier shot the majority of their scenes from September 6 to October 18. Progress picked up during this time, but by the end of October the younger cast once again refused to film any more. Ultimately, their remaining scenes were rewritten to feature Gabe. As a result, filming for Jurassic Shark II ''officially concluded on November 23, after an extremely strained production schedule that spanned on for eight months. The final part of the film was released on December 18. The full movie, which was split into two parts due to the limit on the YouTube Editor, was released on December 24. Full Movie http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sieqq8CJx3k (Part 1/2) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CMZ1yjrfSOg (Part 2/2) Injuries/Accidents During filming for the movie, various people were injured, although none of the injuries were severe. *Gabe, Jon and Russell were accidently shot by airsoft guns, forcing filming to a temporary halt (for the rest of filming and for future productions, the guns went unloaded). *During the fight scene with Chase, Jimmy, Carter and Eddie against the Hammerhead Shark, Jon and Will were both accidently scraped by the rebar on the shark's tail. Filming was put to a temporary halt due to this as well. *While filming the Crocodile Shark's final battle with Gabe, Scott was manuevering the shark while Gabe was hitting it with a softball bat. Gabe accidently hit Scott in the hand, with filming being paused for about fifteen minutes before resuming once more. *During the scenes in which Scott moved around the Hammerhead Shark, he would gain colds which he attributed to carrying the extremely heavy prop. Reception The film has gained a mixed to positive reception. When judging the overall film, it has a score of 70%, based on 68 likes and 29 dislikes. When judging it by its trailers and the film itself, it also has a score of 70%, based on 88 likes and 37 dislikes. It has gained more positive ratings than the first film, although it was not as successful in the amount of views it received. Sequel A third and final film, ''Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution, aired from June 2015 to December 2016. Trivia *Chase Landon and Dan Bruines are the only major characters to return from the first film. While Billy and Nate return, Billy's role is minor and Nate appears various times in the first half of the film. *Various crucial scenes for the film had to be cancelled because the younger cast was refusing to film. There was set to be more development between Chase and Russell as they expressed their views over the "shark park". Brett Nelson's role was also greatly diminished as well due to Nick's absence, and there would have also been more reasoning behind Quinn's alliance with Simon. Ultimately, the film's exposition was heavily impacted by the younger cast's refusal to film. *The scenes where Gabe hunts the Crocodile Shark in the walking trail, as well as his conversation with Russell behind Billy's house, his final fight with the Crocodile Shark, and the ending scene of the movie, were forced to be filmed in late-November. Scott greatly opposed shooting at this time of year due to the extreme changes in the scenery, but due to the complications from the younger cast members, there were no other options. *During the scene in which Quinn is holding Chase hostage, he was originally intended to shoot Dan, although Dan would have avoided the shot. The scene was actually filmed, but LordStarscream100 decided to cut out the part where he would be shot, feeling it was completely unrealistic. Instead, Quinn raised the gun to shoot Chase before being shot by Russell. *The recycling bin in Brett Nelson's death scene is actually Scott's. *Gabe's hat, which resembles Alan Grant's hat in Jurassic Park, was added to his character on the day that him and Russell began filming the movie. The hat belonged to Russell and was given to Scott to use as a prop. Several years later, the hat would be used for The Chimp in the Pizza No Come series. *Zion Figueroa, who was set to play a major character in Jurassic Shark III before being removed from the cast, was set to cameo alongside Russell in his final scene instead of Sean. This was so that the film could tease his character for third film. Ultimately, Zion was unable to film the cameo. *The Hammerhead Shark was originally going to measure twenty-five feet from head to tail, although it was built to be twenty feet long. When the shark was rebuilt due to extremely severe damage, it was fifteen feet long. *Despite surviving the film, Nate Williams only appears in the first fifty minutes. In the first film, the situation is no different, as he only appears in the first forty minutes. **In addition, Nick is absent for an hour of the movie, with his second character Brett Nelson not appearing until about 110 minutes in - but his role in the film is also extremely small. **As a result of Russell's constant mistake by which he called Brett Nelson Bread Nelson, Ryan Bowman created the character Bread Nelson, the main villain of Bread's Crumbs. David M wound up playing the character, who beared no relationship with Brett Nelson. *Only a few days before filming began, the Crocodile Shark was rebuilt to be thinner and sleeker. The original version had a box-like shape. *The film's first fight scene, where Chase and Eddie fight the Bull Shark down a hill and into the walking trail, was originally set in the snow. However, this wound up being changed. Billy was also set to appear in the later half of the scene where they pursue it into the walking trail. Jacob Doerr was on the set to shoot the scene, although scheduling forced shooting for the day to be cancelled. Several days later, Jacob was unable to shoot the scene when it was officially shot. *Jacob Doerr filmed all his scenes for the movie in one day, and was only on the set for a total of three hours. He would later help with manuevering the sharks in future scenes. *Jacob Doerr was originally set to play Quinn Freeman, although Russell Parkinson wound up being cast in the role. *Quinn's arm was originally going to be bitten off by the Crocodile Shark instead of the Bull Shark. *The last forty minutes of the film, the "Retribution Incident," was originally going to be set at night. This idea had to be cancelled due to inevitable schedule conflicts to shoot the scenes at night. However, the final battle does take place as it gets dark outside. *When Gabe passed the Bull Shark over the fence to Russell shortly after being pursued by it across the school's soccer field, Russell lifted the shark over his head and it broke in half. While the damage was not extreme, it had to have several slight changes to its design. The scene was featured in the film's bloopers video. *Initially, Ian Aston was set to cameo as Marcus Callum during the middle of the movie. The idea wound up being scrapped, as Scott didn't like the concept of it. Marcus was one of the main antagonists in Jurassic Shark III. Category:Jurassic Shark Film Series Category:Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution Category:Films Category:2012 Storyline Category:2013 Storyline Category:Full-Length Films